Medicament delivery devices have been developed for self-administration, i.e. a user performs the medicament delivery by her-, or himself. This requires a medicament delivery device that is safe to use and easy to handle. In order to meet these requirements, the risk of human errors should be minimized, the number of actions needed to be performed in order to receive a dose need to be reduced, and the device should be intuitive and ergonomic to use.
Accordingly, there is a need of enhancing components which are cost effective and fulfil all requirements such that delivery devices minimize the risk of human errors and it is also desirable to have the delivery device that reduce the number of actions needed to be performed in order to receive a dose. There is also a need for a delivery device that provides an enhanced confirmation that a medicament delivery has been completed.